Addicted to Sugar
by DizzyAlice
Summary: Swapping Halloween candy while figuring out that your crush happens to like Kisses best can be fun - That's Hershey's Kisses, mind you. One-shot, Bunny, Kenny's POV.


_Addicted to Sugar  
A South Park Fanfiction_

A/N: Aah I have no idea why I'm posting this. I'm sick, it's making me do stupid things D:  
Anyways, I haven't actually written any Bunny fics in forfuckingEVER. It was my very first South Park OTP so I will always have fond feelings towards it. This was written for mah BFF SpazzKitty because she was super bummed and it was all my fault so I wanted to cheer her up. And Bunny is her favorite SP pairing so I asked her what she wanted me to write about them and she told me to write about Kenny's favorite candy being Butterfingers and swapping Halloween treats. THUS, THIS WAS SPAWNED.  
So yeah I don't know. Sorry that the ending is really abrupt but I had no clue what else to write so I just finished it. It's also super short.  
Uhh. I don't own South Park or any of the candy brands mentioned.

* * *

"Hey fatass, I'll trade you my Skittles for your Reese's."

"Get away from my candy, Kenneh! It's _mine_, I say!"

I rolled my eyes, unwrapping another Butterfinger and sticking it in my mouth. We were all hanging in Stan's room, trading post-Halloween candy. It was close to midnight and all the trick-or-treaters had long ago disappeared into their respective homes, much like ourselves. We were still in costume as we sorted through our stashes.

"H-hey Kenny, y-you can have my Butterfingers. If ya want." I glanced up at the small blonde boy off in the corner, smiling at me in the cutest way. He had been so quiet tonight I had almost forgotten he had been with us. "I know how much ya like 'em."

I grinned back, and he blushed slightly underneath the whiskers drawn on his face. Cartman had made fun of him when Butters first showed up tonight, saying that dressing as Hello Kitty had to be the gayest thing in the world, but I told him to fuck off and he waddled away, grumbling to himself. It wasn't long after that he picked Kyle as a more worthy target. At least the Jew fought back.

"Sure, kiddo. What do you want outta my pile?"

"O-oh, no, I couldn't," Butters squeaked, gathering the yellow-wrapped candy bars together and pushing them in my direction.

"I insist," I drawled, finishing the Butterfinger I was on and beginning to munch on one of his – I had already finished all my own.

"W-well…" His face turned redder, if possible. He looked at the ground and gave a tiny smile. "My favorites are the Hershey's – the little ones, ya know? The… the Kisses."

My grin widened. His answer couldn't have been better if I had planned it. Which of course I hadn't. Before now I had no idea what Butters' favorite kind of candy was. "So you like kisses, huh?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, sure I do," he replied, a bewildered expression entering his blue-green eyes as he rubbed his knuckles together. "They're tiny and sweet with those cute little pointed tips…"

Butters trailed off, watching as I searched my pile. I couldn't find any Kisses in it – damn. I turned to Kyle's pile next, triumphantly producing one of the silver-wrapped treasures. He was too busy lost in conversation with Stan to get mad at me for jacking his candy. I unwrapped the morsel and popped it into my mouth.

"K-Kenny, what're you–"

I scooted closer to him, curling my hand around the back of his neck as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He gasped slightly, giving me perfect opportunity to use my tongue to slide the tiny chunk of chocolate from my mouth to his before pulling away slowly.

His skin was now fire-truck red, eyes wide and shiny with shock. I smiled reassuringly at him. "There you go," I said, "Two kisses for the price of one."

I noticed the room had fallen silent and looked around to the faces of my three other friends, who were all staring at the both of us in unabashed disbelief. I just grinned.

"Dude," Cartman broke the silence first. Of course. "Gay. So gay. So, so unbelievably utterly astoundingly gay."

"Fuck off," I replied, flipping him the finger. Butters made some sort of embarrassed squeaking noise and flinched to hide behind me.

Like I really gave a rat's ass about what they thought.

**The End.**


End file.
